Electronic products require semiconductor devices to have an extremely high density of components in a very limited space. For example, the space available for memory devices, imagers, processors, displays, and other microelectronic components is quite limited in cell phones, PDAs, portable computers, and many other products. As such, there is a strong drive to reduce the surface area or “footprint” of the device on a printed circuit board or other mounting surface. One technique used to increase the density of semiconductor dies within a given footprint is to stack one semiconductor die on top of another.
Stacked semiconductor devices are often manufactured on semiconductor workpieces or other types of workpieces. In a typical application, several stacks of dies (e.g., devices) are fabricated on a single workpiece using sophisticated and expensive equipment and processes. The individual stacks of dies are then separated by dicing or otherwise singulating the stacks from the wafer. The gaps between adjacent stacked dies are often filled using a capillary under fill (CUF) material that is cured before singulating the stacked dies from the wafer. In many cases, curing the CUF material results in wafer warpage, thereby impairing singulation and subsequent processing of the stacked dies.